Friends? Maybe?
by SliceOBread91
Summary: SOmeone hurt her...... and now they found her what will she do? R&R PLease


Amanda's POV

I got out of my step brother nicks car and grabbed my bag and headed into school with nick, "so nick any lucky lady this year, anybody that peeks your interest " I asked pushing his shoulder slightly "I know a girl who would love to go out with you and she's cool to"

"oh ya who" he asked opening the door for me

"if I told ya I'd have to kill ya" I said going to my locker and putting my bag on the top of it and went to find my dear friend. And I did find her at a table doing work like usual, I sat down by her. "so you still crushing on my brother"

K's POV

I was sitting at a table in the square when my BFF walked in with her Step brother my crush for years. Well just since I was a little kid anyway. Like 5 and know I'm 17 so 12 years I saw them go to there lockers and nick went to sit down while Amanda came to sit with me "so you still crushing on my brother" she asked grinning slightly I tried not to blush

"of course not I don't know where you got that crazy idea" I said trying to go back to my work "so did you finish math"

"don't try to change the subject" she said shutting my math binder "do you like him or not cuse the winter dance is coming up and he's not taking anyone and your not going with anyone" I looked at her like she was crazy "do you get where I'm going with this" she

Asked

"not a clue" I said she sighted and hit her head

"I drop some hints and he asks you it's as simple as that" she said snapping her fingers

"he doesn't like me I'm his little sister's friend" I said gathering my stuff and heading to my locker I put my stuff away and Amanda pulled me into the bathroom

"are you gona make me hurt you cuse I will, I'm dropping hints no matter what you say got it" she said I just nodded to afraid to say anything she smiled and pulled me out and shoved my math stuff in my arms and pushed me to math, I was still to afraid to say anything when she walked in and sat by me in math "are you still scared of me" I just nodded she sighted and gave me my phone

"where'd you get this" I asked taking it and putting it away

"stole it out of your jacket" she grinned sheepishly "nicks got your number know" she said and turned to face Mr. K when he started talking I glared at her and looked at Mr. K. after class she tried to beet me out of class but I stopped her out side the door

"what did you do with my phone" I said more then asked as we walked to our lockers

"nothing really just gave nick your number, hint 1" she said as we got to our lockers and dropped our stuff off we had be know for 3rd it's like 2 hours long we headed to the gym

"what's hint 2" she ignored me and walked ahead of me "Amanda what's hint 2 " she still didn't say anything "Amanda" we made it to the gym and went to the locker room "I'm gona kill you" I said getting my shorts and shirt out, I dug threw my locker looking for my shoes, I couldn't find them "Amanda have you seen my shoes"

"no why cant you find them" she asked

"no I cant there missing"

"I have an extra pair" she gave me them and I changed and put on my shoes

"thanks" she nodded and we headed out of the locker room Mr. E was waiting for everyone and as soon as everyone was out we started playing B-Ball and of course me and Amanda where on different teams. I went to make a shot but Amanda pushed me and I ran into someone, almost knocking them down "sorry" I said looking up it was nick

"it's cool" he said walking over to Edwards I walked back onto the floor and pushed Amanda

"that was hint 2" I said

"no, that was just for fun" she smirked and we started playing again and I made a shot pretty soon we were done playing B-Ball and we were gona play 6 base, I hated 6 base on account of me not being able to catch worth crap. Yet again me and Amanda were on different teams. And I was up to kick first, I kicked it and ran to first were Amanda was covering

"so are you gona tell me what Hint 2 is or not"

"not" she said just as I had to run I made it to third without getting out the game went on and nothing interesting happened, well if you don't count Kyle running into the wall, it was hilarious. Really hilarious. As soon as class was over I went to change back into my clothes I did and grabbed my bag and headed to advisory, I had Mrs. R so ya horrible advisory's all the time. I got there and went in and sat in a chair and waited for her to drown on and on like usual. She made us get paper out and write like horrible, horrible stuff, Jobs we'd be interested in…. ya very horrible, I was working on my list when I felt my phone vibrate , as soon as Mrs. R went into her room I pulled it out it was a TXT From someone I opened it and read it, it was from Nick 'oh great' nick was asking what I was doing tonight I sent one back telling him I had a math and science finals to study for. He sent another one back asking if I could use some help. I sighted and sent one back that said maybe. 'ok I'll be at your place around 6' and that was all he said I put my phone away and when the bell finally rang I practically ran out of the room and threw my bag in my locker and went to the square and sat at a table and TXT'D with my Best Guy Friend (He's Gay) he's like the coolest. I had just sent like the 10 TXT when Amanda sat in front of me "hey" she said

"hey" I said

"so did nick txt you" she asked smiling slightly

"ya why"

"no reason so who you texting"

"just J" she nodded and got up and went and sat by nick I sighted and watched them they where whispering and kept glancing at me know and then.

I checked my Text's from nicks and called the cell but made sure to block my number I heard someone's phone ring but it wasn't coming from nick I saw Amanda pick up and I heard her voice on the other end "some friend you are" I said hanging up she looked at me and I went to my locker and grabbed my bag and left making sure the teachers didn't see me I got in my car started it and headed home I got home and went and packed my bags I was 17 so I could leave, who cares about the law after I loaded my car up I called my cousin Caleb in Massachusetts and asked if I could come stay for a while he said sure and said he would by me a plain ticket and it would be waiting for me when I got there and so I loaded my bags and headed to the airport and got my ticket and put my luggage where the luggage goes and got on the plane when I headed to and headed to Boston where Caleb was gona pick me up, when the plane landed I got off got my luggage and headed to wait for Caleb. I saw his Mustang pull up and he got out he walked up to me and hugged me I cried in his shoulder while he rubbed my back

"come on lets get you home" he said leading me to his car I got in and laid my head against the window while he loaded my bags. He got in and we headed to his house we got there and I got out while he grabbed my bags, we got in the house and I was hugged right away by my Aunt

"hey aunt Evelyn" I said hugging her back she held me at arms length and looked at me

"you've grown up beautifully dear" she said I nodded and smiled "Caleb don't just stand there take this young lady to her room she must be exhausted" he nodded

"sure mom" he said and took me to my room "if you need anything, my mom will be downstairs or her rooms just down the hall, I'm goin out with my friends so if you need something you got my number" I nodded and he left me alone I unpacked and laid down on the bed I don't know how long I laid there before a fell asleep when I work up I heard a bunch of talking from down stairs I got up and changed into a pair of Nice Fitting Jeans and a Hot Pink Spaghetti strap tang top and threw on my black Heel boots and headed down stairs making sure to grab my cell first I walked down stairs and headed to the talking I walked into the front room where Caleb was talking to three other guys he looked up when he heard me enter he smiled when he saw me "morning" he said "did you sleep alright"

"ya I slept fine who are your friends" I asked

"this is Pogue, Reid and Tyler" he said "guys this is my Baby Cousin Kim"

"it's nice to finally meet you" Pogue Said I nodded

"Caleb's talked about you a lot said you're the only cousin he likes" Tyler said smiling I smiled back

"never said you where this hot thought" Reid said grinning

"sorry I like guys with dark hair that aren't man-whores" I said the others laughed

"how'd you know" he asked in what had to be his worst attempt at a whinny voice I've ever heard of

"Caleb talks about you guys to" I said "in all his E-mails phone calls Letters"

"great" he crossed his arms sat on the couch and pouted well at least tried to

" I like you already" Pogue said

"thanks" everyone looked at me when my phone rang I groaned and took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen it was Amanda "I'll be right back" I walked out of the

room and answered "what the hell do you want" I growled into the phone

'tot talk' she said sounding sad

"there's nothing to talk about you did something you shouldn't have you betrayed your best friend and tricked me into thinking that someone actually liked me"

'I'm sorry I should never have done that it was a horrible thing to do, nick chewed me out turns out he does like you and in the process I ruined our friendship'

"I'm tired of your lies I've gota go, got real friends to talk to" I hung up and put away my phone and headed into the front room "sorry"

"who was it" Caleb asked

"nobody it was nobody" I said sitting down and crossing my arms "so what's going on today"

"nothing" Caleb said "it's Saturday what do you want to do"

"I want to watch movies and eat lots of Ice cream and lots of Chocolate" I said smiling

sadly "can one of you drive me to get some movies, ice cream and chocolate" I smiled at

Tyler

"I'll take you" Tyler said standing up my smile grew

"ok I'm gona go get my wallet" he nodded and I headed up and grabbed my wallet, and threw on my jean jacket I headed back downstairs, Tyler was waiting "ok lets go" he nodded and we headed out to his hummer I got in followed by Tyler, he got in and started it. And we headed to town " So Tyler how long have you been friends with my cousin?

"since we were baby's, there all months older then me"

"but your all juniors" he nodded "cool, I'm a junior two "I groaned when my phone range I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen it was Amanda I I pushed ignore and out it away

"someone you don't want to talk to" Tyler said

"ya an old friend, I have yet to get the knife out of my back" I said looking out the window

"wow they really hurt you"

"ya" I said quietly "we almost there"

"ya" he said pulling in front of the little store we both got out and went in I grabbed a little hand basket and we walked around looking at moves we decided on like 4 scary ones and 2 romance ones and we got 2 gallons of chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream and like 20 candy bars.

"ok lets go" I said we payed and headed back out to his car and headed home Tyler helped me pack my stuff in I put 10 candy bars and the Ice cream in the freezer while I took the other 10 bars up stairs with the movies I walked in my room and locked the doors I changed into sweats and a white beater and turned the lights down and put the first scary movie in I looked at my clock it was only noon "wonder how long I can stay up" I pushed play on the movie and so my night started and so did the next year of my life


End file.
